


A Grade Asshole

by entropy24



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: But he's better now i guess :/, Canon Divergence, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Gen, Klaus Hargreeves Dererves Better, Luther really needs to get his head out of his ass, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entropy24/pseuds/entropy24
Summary: After saving the world and calming Vanya down, Luther decides he has some things he has to say. Diego isn't having it... but he should have expected such a low blow from someone who locked their sister in a cage.Takes place in 1x10 in the theatre.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Luther and his bullshit, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 193





	A Grade Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one whim... may be some mistakes. Anyway, enjoy:)😌

Diego sunk in to the cushioned, velvety fabric of the theatre seat and let out a hefty sigh. Closing his eyes he let his body relax, muscles loosening barely. It's been a while since he could relax like this. After Five had come back from the future, his world (as well as his mind) was thrown into an unpredictable storm of conspiracies, ideas and delusions. 

It felt good to sit back and take a break.

That was until Luthers voice shattered any semblance of peace.

"What the hell was that, Vanya?! You almost killed us!" Luther spat, spit flying in his ape-like rage. Diego snorted. Mr. Number One could never slow down, stuck in this delusion that he is the 'leader'. 

Vanya's eyes flitted up at his accusation before stumbling over a respected. "I-I didn't mean too! I was just so...so angry!"

Luther wasted no time in his response,"That's no excuse! When i get angry you don't see me throwing out beams for light, sucking the life out my siblings!"

Diego had heard enough. 

"I dont know, apeboy. It might be because you weren't lied to and gaslit by someone who was supposed to care for you. Maybe because you were locked in a cage and denied the right to have a conversation with your siblings! You act all righteous and like you never do any thing wrong, but we all know one thing: You resemble the old man more than any of us. And that's _nothing_ to be proud of."

Diego hadn't realised he was standing up until his butt hit the seat. He glared back up at Luther, waiting for an argument to begin. But, boy, he did not expect what came out of Luther's mouth next. 

"Oh, so now you can talk. What happens to that nonsensical babbling you were doing outside of the academy, which, but the way, was brought to the ground buy Vanya herself. Was that real or just attention seeking. I thought dad you to stop that shit. Or was m-mom-mommy spoiling you as always?" 

_Damn_.

He should have expected that. Diego opened his mouth to reply but found that words came out. It was like a brick had blocked the nerves from his brain to his mouth and he couldn't break through. _Just picture the words in your mind, Diego. Picture the wor-_

A SLAP! echoed through the spacious arena, tearing Diego out of his mantra. 

Allison. 

She has always been the bravest of the seven, never afraid to speak he mind. Only now she had no voice to speak with. So she spoke with actions and her eyes instead. And Diego could tell that she was furious. 

Diego brought his gaze back to the scene in front of him: A shocked Luther, head tilted to the side, a red bruise blooming on his cheek. A fuming Allison, hand raised and trembling with adrenaline. 

Diego would have loved to have been this confident as a child. To get a message across with no words. That way he could have warned Ben-

"Damn, I knew you were a dick but, shit. You just don't learn do you?" A light voice broke the heavy silence. Klaus looked at Luther, disgust evident in his eyes. "You can't see him, but Ben is currently giving you the finger. I would make him corporeal... but I'm beat so just use your imaginations." He finished with dismissive wave of his hand before standing up to take his place beside Diego.

A flash a blue was seen as Five phased through the air also taking his place beside Diego. "Yeah, that really wasn't cool, man. I don't remember dad possessing you. Do you, Klaus? Vanya?"

Both shook their heads. Diego doesn't know what he did to gain this support but he isn't complaining. He knows nothing with Five or Klaus comes without a price.

"What an A grade asshole." Mumbles Vanya, just loud enough for him to hear. She proceeded to attempt standing up, he knees wobbly. In a flash, Five was y her side, looping he arm around his shoulders to help her up.

Allison, meanwhile, let her hand drop and stormed out of the theatre, heels clacking thunderously. Luther let of a string of colourful expletives before following her out.

Klaus stood up, stretching with and obnoxiously loud yell. "C'mon, Ben," he looked to his right ," I need some food in my system. Never got to finish my taco." He frowned comically and started walking to the exit, Five and Vanya right behind him.

"H-hey," Diego stuttered out, wincing at his coarse voice."Thanks, you gu-guys. It means a-al- alot."

Klaus sent a kind smile his way. "No probelmo, bro."

And for once, Diego smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't very long but i hope you enjoyed :)).


End file.
